Baxter
Baxter, known as is the main protagonist in the series "Super Baxter" by Fireball Studios. Baxter is a human and a Sider sent to earth at the age of 11 when he was ready to save his universe. Since then after growing up more and more, he retained saving and helping everybody in his world from danger. Throughout his Life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. All of his moves involves Pyrokinesis. He is brothers with Gunther, Teal, and Tatsu, a oldest brother to Rose, the younger brother of Amber, Melissa and Lexi, and the full-blooded brother of Melanie and Raksha. Concept and Design The Name "Baxter" means "A Female Baker", The Name Baxter is an Anglo-Saxon and Scottish name, originally from the English occupational surname meaning "baker," from the early Middle English bakstere and the Old English bæcere. The form Bakster was originally feminine, with Baker as the masculine equivalent, but over time both names came to apply to both men and woman.. In the Fire Gods Saga, while training in the Fire Gods Temple, it is seen that his name is written with an "h" and another "a", Bahxtar, when he has to go to obtain his first power. Baxter's full name is Baxter Sider or sometimes often referred to as "Ewers". Baxter could also be familiar based off of "Mario" himself and his abilities can be based off from A. W. Underwood. Baxter at first was gonna look like a character that looks similar to "Ed" from Ed, Edd n' Eddy before switching it to look more to the Mario series. Appearance Baxter's appearance is having Gold Hair (It was yellow at first), Wears a Red T-Shirt, Blue Jeans and Brown Shoes. Baxter could be based off from "Mario" since he used to be a Mario Fan Character at first before switching into his own series "Super Baxter". Somehow there was other drawings that had Baxter with Black hair by some fans. Personality Baxter is extrememly calm and quiet most of time due to having autism, asperger and spectrum. However he is energetic in ways to how he gets excited on stuff he notices. Baxter is also seen eating alot of food since on several occasions, he doesn't eat often and will eat as much as he can to be alright for his hunger, His notable food he loves is "Cheese Pizza", Pizza will satisfy him for good, but Baxter is also seen eating other food too that is nutritious to him. He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Baxter, on the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. Baxter also hates to have to fight rough and blood will come which he doesn't necessary like fighting rough and accidentally making them bleed. Baxter is pure of heart, possessing no negative feelings or thoughts. He is also portrayed to be very innocent as a child, because of growing up in Evington Kingdom and not having met anyone other than his two brothers until he meets Princess Denise. During his childhood, a recurring gag early in the series is that he is incapable of telling the difference between a male and a female without physically touching them, which often gets him into trouble. Notably Baxter can have moments of being a pervert, His famous and very first pervert moment when he walked into Princess Denise's room at midnight and looking in the covers and looking at her underwear. He eventually outgrew this once old enough to understand the difference between a Male and Female. Baxter is also short tempered, meaning if someone tries to mess with him badly or bullies him, he will begin a fight with his enemy or enemies he has to deal with. Baxter can feel incredible anger and extreme sadness in cases of extreme turmoil, such as the death of a close friend/relative, or when someone murders many innocents needlessly. Baxter has been abused, tortured and bullied in school by many people to make fun of him, he was locker bullied, he was bullied physically, and abused badly by other adults. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, his tenacity and persistence. He is always determined to push himself beyond his limitations and never give up even when the odds are stacked against him. Baxter is also seen to have a fear of spiders and other insects (Except Crickets and some other insects that don't harm people), Baxter is seen to have Arachnophobia or the fear of Spiders, but it only occurs if he has seen or hear the word "Spider". Baxter is notably afraid of the most venomous spider in the world, the Latrodectus or comanly known as "The Black Widow" especially if it's a female, Baxter so far was never bit by a Black widow before since his parents told him to stay away from insects, There is a Baxter villain out there named "King Spider" that baxter must face to face his fears. Baxter seems to think very smart, trying to be a complete smart-alec on a person who dosen't know what it is correctly, Baxter can correct people on something they didn't know and will try to out-wrong him, It never works on baxter thanks to him being so smart on social media everytime. From his mid-teens to early thirties, Baxter became a famous celebrity on Earth for his defeat of King Mahroe, with several reporters being amazed that Gunther was a friend and his actual brother of his during Waxter and Wagunther's attack on Earth. Proceeding the events of the Anti-Baxter Saga, Baxter appears to have been largely favored in Siderville and earned him the nickname "Hero of Siderville". However sometime between the defeat of the Dark Knight Army and one hundred years post-warth, Baxter is once again revered as a hero and a giant statue of him is displayed in the Siderville Fighting stadium, as shown near the end of Super Baxter Anime Season 1. History Early Life Baxter was born on The God Temple eleven years before his release to earth. Baxter had been inside the creation chamber for two years since his birth when his father Benson and his mother Fliarz decide to release him. Benson makes the decision to send Baxter to Earth in an Fire Capsule since he is worried about Mahroe's ambitions. Mahroe had been stopped many times by the gods as he wanted to take revenge by destroying Baxter. After crash-landing on Earth, the child was found in the woods by himself, he had awoken out of the capsule and he appeared out of it completely nude, but he knew his clothes were with him. At first, Baxter was extremely mental and ill-tempered, after losing his parents, but one day he fell down a deep ravine and hit his head, suffering severe head trauma that sent him into a coma and very nearly killed him and caused him to suffer long-term amnesia. After he woke up, he had lost all of his aggression due to not remembering his mission, becoming a kind and mild-mannered young boy. His Father Benson taught him martial arts and brawling before being sent to earth, also he told him about such things as the city and people, as they lived in a very remote place in Siderville, Virginia, with no communication with other people. Baxter is introduced in the Super Baxter Sider video game at 11 years of age (intially, he claims to be 13 but it is later clarified during the Siderville tournament that this is because Baxter had trouble counting during that time). After baxter was doing some daily choirs around his home and getting money on the way, he bought enough food for himself to eat to stay healthy and ever, Baxter does secretly create food for himself sometimes. On the way home, Baxter noticed his arrival to the city town called "Siderville", Baxter had enough money for himself as he was in, Baxter then noticed he saw trouble going on as he sees a pack of thugs taking over the streets with the police trying to stop them, Baxter saw this and began to run in and use his Pyrokinesis attacks at the thugs, saving the police from harm he introduces them and calls the cops "The State heroes of america", This earned baxter his rights to protect siderville as he did, he got really good at saving his city from numerous thugs and other enemies, but when Mahroe came to siderville, chaos had began, Baxter began his long fight against mahroe and the kurtle forces, indeed, Baxter prevealved and scared off Mahroe and his forces, Baxter was then greeted with The Princess of Evington Kingdom known as "Princess Denise", Baxter had fallen in love with saving Denise ever since. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength: '''Baxter is capable of lifting stuff that is heavier and bigger than him with his own weight. *'Superhuman Durability: Baxter has a significant level of durability. He can endure great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with superhuman strength. Baxter can also endure extreme environments, such as volcanoes and tundras. Also, he can withstand fire, electricity and ice. *'Superhuman Stamina: '''Baxter can maintain continuous physical activity for an indefinite period of time. *'Superhuman Speed: 'Baxter is capable of running on walls, and is capable of outrunning other foes. Baxter is also able to dodge projectiles such as Lasers and Lightning Bolts *'Enhanced Maneuverability: 'Baxter can react an oncoming attack quickly and react to oncoming events such as something heavy falling where he would rush and catch it in time or anything that is oncoming to him he can quickly Fire Teleport and attack his opponents that way, also he has a limit to it. *'Wall Running: 'Baxter has the ability if he runs at super fast speed to a wall, he'll be able to run up on walls that can easily lead him to a Super Wall Jump to attack his opponents easily. *'Wall Jump: 'Baxter can propel himself off of walls to achieve better jump height. *'Wallcrawling: '''Baxter is able to climb and crawl on walls and can stay of there on a limit of time. He also can cling onto giants as well and possibly attack the enemy giants. *Attack Prediction - Baxter can use Fire Teleport to see some of the moves coming at him, most notably as if it's dangerous projectiles coming at him that would kill a normal human being. *High-Speed Flight - If Baxter runs at Super Fast Speeds, then he can jump off the ground and fly at Super Sonic Speeds and Fire can surround himself while flying, meaning he's like a Shooting Star of Fire in the sky. *Pyrokinesis - The Main abilities baxter was consumed for, He can shoot, create weapons with and charge up a huge blast with. **Blue Pyrokinesis -''' On May 16th 2016, Baxter obtained a new fire power called "Blue Fire". This makes him alot more faster, creating weapons even hotter than his normal fire itself and can even use some new abilities. **'Purple Pyrokinesis -' On May 16th 2016, Baxter also has obtained a new fire power called "Shadow Fire". This is a hidden ability for Baxter to use. However, this will drain out Baxter's power and he must wait for 5 hours to regenerate it back. Overall if he uses if and stops it, he can still fight using his fists and hands, but cannot use fire until his 5 hours is up. *'Pyrokinetic Constructs -' Baxter has the ability to create The Fire Sword gifted from the Fire Gods as a Hidden Weapon Ability. *'Hagio-Ignikinesis' - Baxter's Flames are Holy, meaning Baxter's flames are extremely effect to those who are not Pure of heart, personally it's only usuable when using Special Bomb on those who are evil. *'Lavakinesis' - The Level two ability of the pyrokinesis that powers him up alot harder and can melt metal. *'Magmakinesis' - The Final level of the Pyrokinsesis and Lavakinesis, this is baxter's strongest ability ever which makes his fire alot more hotter even easily defeating the Water Elements with this ability. *'Self-Attack Augmentation' - Baxter has the ability to charge up his Pyrokinetic abilities into one full powerful blast attack with Fire Blast and Special Blast. *'Pyrogenesis - '''Baxter is able to project fire using Fire Blast. Abilities *'Master Combat:' Baxter is a Master combat in battle, which makes him use the power of Pyrokinesis. *'Indomitable Will:' Baxter is shown to have a powerful force of will, completely free of evil or temptation. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. *'Extremely Agile:' Baxter has shown himself time and time again to be very agile and nimble. This has allowed him to survive many dangerous situations that a normal person would die at. Such as survivng a Volcanic Eruption, Attacks from the Water Element and kept his guard against Waxter's Earthquake move. *'Weapons experience: Baxter is shown using the Fire Sword as a weapon of his, which he quickly mastered with. *'''Leadership: Baxter has proven many times to be a capable leader, inspiring others with his charisma, ardour and idealism. *'Healing Factor: '''Baxter can rapidally heal up his body after being heavily damaged, but his healing factor will take time to heal and repair his damaged body tissue. 'Weaknesses' While Baxter has only a few weaknesses, he can't withstand against the Water, Ground and a suprising weakness Poison Elements, which can damage baxter and his fire abilities. The Water Element can actually weaken Baxter and slow down his fire abilities, The Ground Element can put out Baxter's fire and can knock him off the ground and The Poison Element can inject a lethal chemical that baxter cannot withstand it and will slowly weaken him. However, Baxter was seen surviving his weaknesses and has gained control over it. Baxter swimmed in water before and used fire in the water suprisenly, Baxter kepted on guard of his body against the ground element and Baxter used Fire Heal to defeat the deadly chemical injection from the Poison Element. Baxter's pro's are alot higher than his cons, meaning he can just survive about everything in his path. Baxter is also claimed to be the main "Leader" of the Fire Element and finally can defeat all other elements using "Magmakinesis". Magma in matter can melt just about anything, The same goes in for the Super Baxter series. This made Baxter an S-Rank of the Fire Element and was called "The Super Baxter". Quotes ''TBA Trivia *Baxter's Name could be inspired from "Baxter The Cat" from the Meow Mix Food Commercial. *Despite being the main character, Baxter often has rough times trying to make things right and anyone will not understand his saying on things he really says to them. *Baxter is named after his original creator "Baxter Ewers". *Baxter was going to be a Fan Character from Ed, Edd'n Eddy however he was switched later on to the Mario series then beginning his own series entitled "Super Baxter" and became the main mascot of Fireball Studios ever since. *Baxter is actually an inspiration between Mario and Mega Man. *Baxter has Autism and Aspergers meaning that he's mostly quiet all the time and dosen't talk as much as he does. Category:Characters Category:Super Baxter Characters Category:Human Siders Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Element Category:Super Baxter